Finding a Specialist in the Desert
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully needs help after a knife wound gets infected.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Finding a Specialist in the Desert**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The desert was quiet at night. You could hear sounds from miles away. That's why it surprised Tully when he saw a shadow moving among the trees of the oasis the Rat Patrol had decided to spend the night at. Moving silently, he circled around and came up behind the dark figure. As soon as he was close enough, Tully cracked the intruder's skull with the butt of his machine gun. Then he felt that someone was behind him and turned just in time to deflect a knife that was intended for his back. The knife sliced through Tully's jacket and into his arm as he squeezed the trigger.**

 **The burst of machine gun fire had Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch on their feet in less than a second. They saw two figures struggling in the shadows and knew that one of them had to be Tully.**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, check the area! Moffitt, you're with me!"**

 **There was another burst of gunfire and both figures went down as Troy and Moffitt ran towards them. Tully quickly got to his knees and swung around to see who was coming at him.**

 **Troy and Moffitt stopped in their tracks and Troy said, "Easy Tully. It's just us."**

 **Tully let the machine gun drop to his side as he worked on catching his breath.**

 **Moffitt went to check on the two intruders. Troy moved to the private's side and gave him a hand up. "You all right, Tully?"**

" **Don't know where they came from, sarge."**

 **Moffitt stepped up next to Tully. "Arabs. Both dead." He noticed the slit in Tully's jacket and even in the darkness he knew it was blood that dripped from the fingers of his left hand. "Let's have a look at that."**

 **Tully sat down on the blanket where he'd been sleeping earlier. Moffitt helped him get out of his jacket while Troy went for a flashlight and med kit.**

 **Hitch joined Troy at the jeep. "Found two horses behind the hill. No sign of anyone else though."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay. There's two dead Arabs over there. We'll bury them when it gets light."**

" **Is Tully okay?"**

" **Looks like he's been cut." Troy got what he needed from the jeep. "Keep a look out."**

" **Right, sarge." Hitch took a moment to slip his belt off and hand it to Troy. "Here … just in case."**

 **Moffitt was using his ascot to put pressure on the wound as Troy knelt down next to Tully and turned on the flashlight. "Let's see what we've got."**

 **Moffitt removed the ascot and revealed a four inch gash in Tully's forearm. Blood flowed from the wound as Moffitt said, "Let's get the bleeding stopped, then we'll need to stitch it up I'm afraid."**

 **Tully stared at the gash, but didn't say anything.**

 **Both sergeants expected a comment from Tully about Moffitt stitching him up. Moffitt frowned and asked, "How are you doing, Tully?"**

" **I feel a little woozy." He slowly looked at Moffitt worriedly. "Why doesn't it hurt?"**

" **I suspect you're in shock. Here, lie down. We'll elevate your legs."**

 **Troy grabbed a piece of wood to put under Tully's feet, then tightened the belt around his upper arm to help stop the bleeding.**

 **As Moffitt kept the injured arm elevated, he said, "Troy, make sure we have what we need to stitch up his arm."**

 **He opened the med kit and used the flashlight to find alcohol, bandages, suture kit, and anything else they would need. "Everything's here."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Good. The bleeding has nearly stopped." He smiled at Tully, "We'll get this taken care of in no time."**

 **Troy asked, "Wouldn't it be better if we waited for daylight?"**

" **The sooner we get this closed up the better."**

 **Hitch stopped by to see how things were going. "How's he doing?"**

 **Troy said, "We're getting ready to sew him up."**

" **Can I do anything to help?"**

" **We can use some water."**

 **Moffitt administered a shot of morphine before he began. The gash was flushed out. Alcohol was used to clean the area around the wound as well as hands and equipment. Troy held Tully's arm so Moffitt could work and Hitch held the flashlight and Tully's hand as he gritted his teeth against the pain.**

 **#####################**

 **Dawn found Tully resting while Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch packed up their gear and buried the two dead Arabs. Troy removed the saddles and bridles from the horses before turning them lose.**

 **Hitch helped Tully to his feet and steadied him when he swayed slightly. "You okay, Tully?"**

" **Yeah. Just dizzy for a second." Tully handed Hitch his belt. "Thanks."**

" **No problem."**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined the two privates at the jeep as Tully got into the passenger seat. Troy looked at Tully's pale face and said, "We're three days from our lines and at least one more from the closest field hospital. It's going to be a rough trip. If you need a break, just let Moffitt know and we'll stop."**

 **Tully gave a slight nod. "I'll be fine, sarge."**

" **Yeah, you will be. Okay, let's shake it."**

 **#####################**

 **Things went smoothly. Troy and Hitch scouted ahead so they were able to avoid enemy contact. At midday they stopped at a waterhole to take a break and refill their water supply.**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully, who was sitting in the jeep holding his arm. "I know you didn't eat this morning."**

 **Tully shook his head. "Not hungry."**

" **You're awfully pale, Tully. Feeling all right? Any pain?"**

" **My arm's throbbing a bit, but I'm okay. Just tired."**

 **Moffitt nodded knowingly. "You will tell me if anything changes, won't you?"**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "You'll be the first to know, doc."**

 **#####################**

 **It was the morning of the second day and Moffitt found Tully rummaging through a med kit. "What are you looking for, Tully?"**

 **He didn't look at the sergeant as he said, "Aspirin. I know there's some in here."**

 **Moffitt took the med kit. "Here … let me look. Are you in much pain?"**

" **No … it's just this constant throbbing."**

 **Moffitt found the aspirin and shook two pills out. He handed them to Tully, then got a canteen and opened it. "How are you feeling otherwise?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "A little out of sorts. I wish I could crawl into bed and just sleep."**

 **#####################**

 **Just before noon Tully asked Moffitt to stop the jeep. Moffitt stopped and Hitch pulled up alongside as he asked, "What's the matter, Tully?"**

 **He held his arm against his chest and panted, "It's getting worse."**

" **The pain?"**

 **Tully nodded. "It's more like a stabbing pain now."**

 **Moffitt put his hand on Tully's forehead as Troy and Hitch stepped up next to the jeep. Moffitt looked at them and said, "He's got a fever. I'd bet an infection has set in. We need to find someplace to stop … probably for the day."**

 **Troy nodded as he looked around. "A few more miles and we'll be at Bani Khalid. We'll have water and cover."**

 **When they reached the wadi at Bani Khalid, Hitch grabbed a blanket while Troy and Moffitt steadied Tully as he got out of the jeep and into the shade.**

 **Tully sat down on the blanket and leaned back against the tree. His teeth chattered as he said, "I'm really cold, sarge."**

 **Troy removed the helmet from the private's head. "It's the fever, Tully." He looked at Hitch. "Get another blanket and the med kit."**

 **Hitch nodded and hurried away.**

 **Moffitt removed the bandage and caught his breath as he saw the angry red, swollen wound. He looked at Troy and said, "Once the stitches are out we'll use hot packs to open it up so the infection can drain."**

 **Hitch returned with the requested items and Troy said, "I'll get a fire going to heat some water. Hitch, get on that hill and keep a look out." He covered the shivering private with the blanket. "Hang in there, Tully."**

 **While Troy got a fire going, Moffitt removed the stitches from Tully's arm. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but Tully still hissed with pain and pushed his heels into the sand. "I'm really very sorry about this, Tully. I should've…"**

 **Tully interrupted him, "Not your fault. Who knows what that Arab used that knife for before he used it on me."**

 **Troy turned when he heard someone running towards them. Hitch came to a stop and said, "There's a German convoy a couple miles out."**

" **Is it coming this way?"**

" **No, but it could be a medical convoy. Three trucks and an ambulance."**

 **Moffitt looked up and said, "There could be a doctor with them … at the very least they'll be carrying medicine and supplies."**

 **They all looked at Tully and Troy said, "Let's go, Hitch."**

 **#####################**

 **Troy and Hitch quickly caught up to convoy. The ambulance was conveniently at the end of the line of trucks. Hitch expertly drove up behind the ambulance with Troy on the hood of the jeep. When Hitch got close enough Troy scrambled up onto the top of the ambulance and moved to the cab, where he was able to drop down onto the running board on the passenger side. He pushed his pistol through the opened window and told the driver to stop.**

 **The ambulance slowed to a stop and the rest of the convoy rolled on, apparently taking no notice.**

 **Hitch circled the ambulance as Troy walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. "Do you speak English?" The driver nodded silently. "Are you a doctor?"**

" **I am Doctor Schulz."**

" **Slide over. You're coming with us."**

 **#####################**

 **An hour after they'd left Troy and Hitch returned to camp with their captured ambulance. Moffitt would have been content with supplies and medicine, but was nearly giddy when he was introduced to Doctor Schulz.**

 **Troy said, "I've explained what's going on and he's willing to help."**

 **Doctor Schulz nodded. "May I see the wounded man?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Yes, of course. He's right over here." He led the way to where Tully was resting. "His arm is badly infected I'm afraid. I took out the stitches and have water heating for hot packs."**

 **The doctor knelt beside Tully and took his arm in one hand to examine it. He gently probed around the wound and Tully groaned softly, but didn't open his eyes. Doctor Schulz set the arm down and put a hand on Tully forehead. "What have you given him for pain?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "I gave him half a dose of morphine. I was afraid to give him any more than that with his fever."**

 **The doctor nodded. "It is a good idea, but we should forgo the hot packs. I will open the wound surgically. We should get him into the ambulance. It is not sterile, but it is better than doing it with him lying on the ground."**

 **Troy turned to Hitch. "Let's get a stretcher."**

 **As they loaded the stretcher with Tully on it into the ambulance, Moffitt asked, "Do you have any ether? I would hate to put him through any more pain then he's already gone through."**

 **Doctor Schulz shook his head. "I am afraid I have no ether in the ambulance. However, I will sedate him. He will feel little pain if any at all." He stepped into the back of the ambulance. "I will require your assistance, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt didn't hesitate. He found sterile surgical instruments, saline solution, and bandages as the doctor administered the sedative to Tully. Troy paced and Hitch stood watch.**

 **When Doctor Schulz was sure that Tully was sleeping and stable, he put on surgical gloves before picking up a scalpel to open the wound. Thick pus oozed out as he cut into Tully's skin. Moffitt held a pan under Tully's arm as the doctor flushed the gash with saline solution. When he was satisfied that the wound was clean, he said, "All right, sergeant. Do you have a flashlight?"**

 **Moffitt nodded and stuck his head outside. "Troy, we need a flashlight."**

 **He hurried to the jeep and brought back a flashlight. He handed it to Moffitt and looked down as Tully slept on. "How's it going?"**

" **So far so good."**

 **Using the flashlight Doctor Schulz carefully searched for the cause of the infection. "Aha! There it is." With a pair of tweezers, he removed a tiny foreign object. He dropped it onto a tray and said, "There is the culprit."**

 **Moffitt looked at it closely. "It looks like some sort of material."**

" **Was he wearing a long sleeved shirt when he was wounded?"**

" **He had a jacket on."**

 **The doctor nodded. "When the knife cut through the fabric it pushed that bit into the wound. That is what caused the infection."**

 **Doctor Schulz finished the operation by putting penicillin directly into the wound and packing it open before bandaging it. Then he injected a shot of penicillin into Tully's upper arm. "There. His fever should begin to drop soon."**

 **Moffitt sighed and smiled. "Thank you, doctor."**

 **Doctor Schulz nodded and stepped out of the ambulance. Troy saw him removing his gloves and hurried over to him. "How is he, doc?"**

 **The doctor smiled. "He will recover. I don't believe there will be any permanent damage. We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible though."**

 **Troy felt the tension drain out of him. "Do you know where your convoy was headed?"**

" **Yes, why do you ask?"**

" **I'd like to escort you as far as possible so you can rejoin them."**

 **Doctor Schulz smiled. "That won't be necessary, sergeant. You see, I have been looking for an opportunity to leave this war. I would never have deserted … but now that you have taken me prisoner…" He shrugged, not finishing the sentence. "I would hate to leave my patient without adequate care or transportation."**

 **Troy smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Schulz."**

 **#####################**

 **When they arrived at the field hospital two and a half days later, Tully's temperature was nearly normal and he was in very little pain thanks to small doses of morphine.**

 **Tully was able to walk into the medical tent with Moffitt's support. He was examined and the American doctors were impressed with the job Doctor Schulz had done. They would be able to suture the wound closed in a day or two.**

 **The following morning, Tully opened his eyes to see Hitch sitting next to his bunk where he'd been when Tully had fallen asleep. "Did you even go to bed last night?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Yeah. I've only been here about ten minutes. How are you feeling?"**

" **Well, considering I've got one arm bandaged, an IV in the other, and they won't let me outta bed, I guess I feel pretty good."**

" **You'll be out of here before you know it."**

" **Hey, is Doctor Schulz still here?"**

" **Yeah, he won't get picked up until tomorrow. Why?"**

" **I'd sure like to thank him for fixin' me up. The docs here say I could've lost my arm if he hadn't been there."**

 **Hitch nodded. He, Troy, and Moffitt had been told that very thing the day before. "I'll go see if he can be escorted over to see you. Turns out that Doctor Schulz is some kind of surgical specialist. You had one of the best working on you."**

" **Well, don't that beat all? You and Troy couldn't just bring me any old doctor, you had to bring a specialist."**

 **Hitch chuckled as he stood up. "I'll go talk to Troy about bringing Doctor Schulz in. Can I get you anything?"**

 **Tully grinned. "See if they've got any macaroni and cheese in the mess tent. I'm starved."**


End file.
